Motivational Paperwork
by Naidoo
Summary: Ianto needs to get creative in order to get Jack to do his paperwork. Oneshot!


Jack was no fan of paperwork. And Everyone knew that fact. And it was the first thing Ianto noticed every morning when he brought Jack his coffee. There were about four stacks of files and loose papers, ready for filing, or to be even looked at. Two weeks ago, that had only been three stacks.

Ianto would have understood if the paperwork just got postpones due to busy rift activity. But for about a week now, maybe even two it was bordering to boredom. They had occasionally a Weevil sighting, a lost space-tourist every other day or just some junk that came through the rift. Nothing too exciting, or anything that would take longer than an hour to resolve.

"Jack… don't you think it's about time you start on your paperwork and get these piles reduced?" Ianto asked, sitting opposite of Jack. "I mean, if you wait another week, you are probably able to build a fort."

"I like forts," Jack replied with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ianto just rolled his eyes. "Not the point I was trying to make, sir."

Jack let out a sigh. "I hate paperwork. You know me, I'm more the guy for action, saving the world, getting things done. I'm not made for sitting behind a desk and write reports. You are so much better at that…"

"Jack, I hate to inform you, but you didn't employ me to do your paperwork…."

"Technically we still haven't managed to define your field of… expertise up until now," Jack leered.

"I think it is safe to say that we both know fully well where my field of _expertise_ lies," Ianto just smiled back. "And your paperwork is _not_ my job. You wanna save the world? Then fill out the proper forms and paperwork that comes with it."

"Maybe we can find someone to fill out my paperwork for me? Like… a part-time job? With the current economy and how the job-market looks…"

Instead of answering, Ianto just gave Jack a look that pretty much said '_Seriously?'. _

Sighing again, Jack reached for the first file, opening it and being faced with an incident that happened about two months ago. Ianto decided on leaving Jack to it and find himself something to do as well.

Ianto shouldn't have been surprised. No, really, he shouldn't. The rift remained more or less silent for the rest of the week, but every time something did come through – no matter how minor or innocuous – Jack was first out of the Hub, declaring it needed _investigating_. Sure it did. Paperwork forgotten, Jack was gone, sometimes for hours, _investigating_.

By Friday Ianto had given up on even reminding Jack about the piles of paperwork on his desk. Not that their dashing Captain needed reminding, seeing that the piles where in plain view for everyone to see. Ianto stood in front of Jack's desk for a while, looking at the piles, thinking.

Maybe… Jack just needed motivation. A reason to do his paperwork. So Ianto set out to make a plan and returned a few hours later to Jack's office.

Everyone else had gone home and by now it were only him and Jack left. Ahead of them lay a weekend, which was supposed to be a rather quiet one once more. Jack was on rift alert and Ianto… decided on giving him company.

"So…" Ianto said when walking into Jack's office, tie loose, waistcoat partially unbuttoned, his jacket hanging loosely and open from his shoulder. "I was thinking you could spend your weekend finally catching up with the paperwork. Seeing that Tosh predicted nothing too big to happen that should give you plenty of time."

"Just how I had imagined on spending my weekend," Jack said sarcastically, both him and Ianto rolling their eyes at each other.

"I was thinking of… maybe giving you company. If you… like…" Ianto said nonchalantly, seeing Jack eye him suspiciously.

"You want to spend your weekend watching me do paperwork?" he asked, seeing Ianto nod. "Not that I complain, but… we both know, nothing would get done. The only thing I probably would do is… you."

At that Ianto rolled his eyes once more. "You see… I realized something. As you said, you are a 'get it done' kind of guy. You need the action, the adventure, the thrill. All which paperwork clearly can't offer…" Ianto started to explain, seeing Jack eye him still cautiously. "But I'm certain all you need is a bit of… motivation."

"Motivation?" Jack asked. "Define _motivation_."

Ianto smirked at Jack's interest and walked around the Captain's desk until he stood next to Jack. Leaning against the edge of the desk, Ianto smiled down at Jack.

"I'll make you a deal. You finish a file… and I…" he started, trailing off and seeing Jack waiting.

"And you?" he asked, when Ianto wouldn't go on.

"And I lose a piece of clothing." Ianto said and saw the immediate effect his suggestion had. "I have no plans for the weekend either. The _whole_ weekend."

He saw Jack thinking, saw Jack actually counting the amount of pieces Ianto was currently wearing and then smiled, reaching for the first file on top of a pile.

All in all it had been a very productive weekend, Ianto mused on Monday morning, when waking up in Jack's bunk. More productive than Ianto had actually expected. He thought they'd be able to go through with this once and then Jack would spend the remaining time shagging Ianto senseless. But to his surprise it worked more than once and they managed to reduce the piles on Jack's desk dramatically.

There was no sign of Jack right now, which in all fairness wasn't that unusual or surprising. Jack needed significant less sleep than Ianto did. What was surprising was the image that presented itself to him when climbing up the ladder from Jack's quarters to their Captain's office.

Jack sat at his desk, hunched over what actually seemed to be the last remainders of paperwork.

"Sir?" Ianto asked, when making it up the last of the ladder and now standing behind Jack.

Their handsome Captain turned around, smiling at Ianto.

"I gave Owen, Gwen and Tosh the day off. The rift is supposed to be quiet again and I figured… I might catch up on that last bit of _paperwork_," Jack explained, smiling and looking at Ianto – who was only clad in a sheet. Ianto couldn't help but laugh, being rather amazed himself at how effective his suggestion seemed to have been. He walked towards the chair opposite of Jack's desk and the couch, collecting his clothing and getting in it half-heartedly, knowing he wouldn't remain in them long anyway.

Paperwork, it seemed, wouldn't be an issue any longer.


End file.
